A twist in time
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... The Time Scepter reads everyone's thoughts, and weight good and evil, then carries out the best solution... or is it? SAINW universe.


- Donnie, it's hard to believe you actually traveled through time like that.

- I know, April. It's wild, isn't it? – Don exclaimed through the monitor – But it really was the year 1406, and we were there, all because of the Time Scepter.

It was a tranquil night at the lair. Leo and master Splinter were doing some extra training. Mikey was already lost in the world of his comic book, and Raph was doing some tinkering to his bike with Casey. Don was left alone to tell his amazing story about time travel to April, the only one who seemed to be interested about the subject. Using Mr. August's calculation, he made an astounding discovery that time travel was indeed possible, not just a fiction fantasy. Don had been dreaming about seeing the future. He just needed the right tool and technology, and…

The lair shook as the tremor sunk in. Spark flared up and smoked the whole screen of his computer. The time portal opened revealing the monstrous Ultimate Draco. Before he knew it, Don was tossed into the air and landed hard on his shell. His genius brain worked at top gear to process what just happened. Draco mentioned about his revenge, but why sent him here, where the lair was nothing but ruin and none of his family was in sight…?

Foot police flooded out from their vehicle at Don's bewilderment. What kind of dimension could a vile force as them present justice? And they pointed guns at him, as if Don was a criminal. Either sink or swim, the genius decided to take out his bo, even if he knew the chance he could escape was slim…

Shuriken stopped the police in their advance. Don looked up to see a bulky, rough figure darting from the roof, drawing the Foot's attention. He took them out without much difficulty. As Don recognized the figure as Michelangelo, he also found out that…

- Mikey! Your arm! – Don felt his heart skipped several beat – What happened to your arm?

Heaven and earth turned upside down around him as Mikey's word sunk in. He's been gone for thirty years? Abandoned his brothers? How could that be? Was this the revenge that monster spoke of? If it was, then this would be beyond cruel. Don let his feet carried him after Mikey as the orange clad turtle led them to master Splinter. He felt a surge of energy swiped pass him, as if trying to pull him somewhere, but then it vanished, just as fast as it came. Don couldn't pay much attention to it, when his mind went blank for a moment before the wooden tombstone of his beloved father. How could he not witness his sensei's final moment? How could he not be there when his family needed him? Clenched his teeth, Don turned his burning eyes to Mikey, as he told his brother how to set things right…

:::

He watched in horror and in agony as Mikey, and then Leo, and then Raph fallen before his eyes. The plan was suicide from the beginning, but he could never expect the pain it carried… No, he couldn't give up now. The Shredder was already walking toward him. He had to do this, otherwise he wouldn't be able to face his family in the afterlife…

- …This whole attack… was to get you into position to do THIS! – And he pressed the button.

With all the strength left, Don jumped out before the Tunneler devoured both his exo-suit and the most dangerous criminal in the whole universe. Sucking air as well as dust, Don let his shoulder sagged as he looked around. They finally took down the Shredder, but at what cost?

- My brothers… My poor brothers… This world, this future… is a nightmare… - Don exclaimed as he took in the aftermath of their final showdown.

If there was a tiniest chance to prevent all this, he would cling to it like a lifeline. Don would never abandon his brothers, ever…

A slight stir in the corner of his eyes made Don gasped. He rushed over to see Mikey battered form still moving. He's alive, walking on the line between life and death, but he still hadn't left him.

- Mikey! Can you hear me? April, get the medic kit in the Tunneler! – He shouted to the old woman, didn't care if it offended her. This was his brother, probably the only one left, and he would do anything to save him.

Just at that moment, Mikey's hand slipped away from Don's. He stared down in horror as his body became transparent. No, not that force again. It's pulling him away from his brother, and it's stronger this time. Don summoned every last ounce of his mind to push himself away from it. He couldn't leave, not when Mikey was on the verge of death before his eyes. He made a mistake once when he abandoned his brothers for whatever reason, he would never let that happen again.

The force finally relinquished and set him free. Don's hand solidified just in time to receive the kit from April. Just when he wrapped the final bandage around Mikey, another stir drew his attention.

- Leo! Raph!

Both of them had deep gashes, one on Leo's shell, other on Raph's stomach. Blood flood out from them and their skin had turned to the shade of gray. But they were alive, and as long as they could draw breath, Don refused to let them go.

- Help me carry them to the Tunneler! – He turned to the woman beside him - There's still a chance… a chance for me to fix all this.

Without a moment hesitate, three old bodies of his brothers were tucked inside the vehicle, and they left the dreadful headquarter as if the Shredder was still there…

:::

- You guys can't imagine how happy I was seeing you're alive. – Don lightly squeezed his brothers' recovering hands.

The moment all of them realized that they were finally united was also the moment they burst to tear of joy. Master Splinter might not be there for them, and Don's family could never be the same as before, but as long as they're together, he would stand by his brothers' side, old and young alike, no matter what…

- Guys! I think you should see this. – April came in, interrupting their joyous moment.

She turned on the monitoring screen, making all four of them jumped at the voice of…

- Turtles! Have you forgotten that I was able to revive my dead lord once? – Karai's voice raged over the speaker – As long as I possess the Biocytes, I can revive him as many times as you destroy him. Mark my word, our war is far from finish.

With that, the transmission went blank, leaving its listeners completely baffled. Don slowly turned his gaze to each of his brothers. They were all wearing the same expression, sculpted by war, loss and pain, along with a spark of determination now that the purple clad turtle was here. The war could continue for as long as it took. If they stood together, nothing would be impossible…

:::

_30 years ago…_

- I am sorry, my sons – Splinter folded his ears close to his head – I was unable to summon Donatello.

- So… does it mean he abandoned us…?

Thus, a nightmare was born…


End file.
